William McKinley's 10 Year Reunion
by FinchelFanforLife
Summary: Finn and Rachel decided to break up the day of their graduation.Now ten years later they both decide to attend their 10 year reunion.Will they still feel the same?One Shot with a lot of fluff!


**Author's Note: This is my first ever one-shot, so I hope you all like it!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, sadly.<br>Enjoy!**

10 years ago, they all graduated.

10 years ago was the last time they all were together.

10 years ago to this day, was the day they broke up.

Rachel Berry stared blankly at the invitation in her hands. She was at her New York apartment, about to leave for her show when she found the invite outside her door. She read it over and over, realizing what this invitation meant.

_Dear Class of 2012,  
>You are invited to your 10 year reunion at William McKinley High School on May 23<em>_rd__.  
>The get together will be held in the gym at 8.00pm and we hope you are all able to attend.<br>Yours Sincerely,  
>Principle William Schuester.<em>

At first, Rachel had smiled. Her favorite teacher had become principle. She knew what this meant, that glee club at William McKinley was still going strong, there would be no way he would let that go. Her second thought was that she'd have to see everyone again. All her old friends, but also all her old enemies. Well frenemies would be a better word, when they had all graduated, all their past problems went out the window and they all hugged and apologized and wished each other well.

Ever since, Rachel had only spoken to a few of them every now and again. She spoke to Mercedes the most, she had become a best friend to Rachel as school ended and their friendship carried on after they left, she loved hearing of Mercedes adventures as a singer. She hadn't broken into the business just yet but soon enough she'd finish her album and be signed and Rachel believed in her. Mercedes loved to tell Rachel about her relationship with Sam, always boasting over how happy they were.

She spoke to Tina every now and then, she liked hearing Tina tell her about her work helping kids with issues, specifically those who have stutters. And also of Tina's relationship with her fiancé Mike, who had become a professional dance teacher. Rachel was happy Tina and Mike's relationship survived, they were a sweet couple.

She's spoken to Quinn on rare occasions. They were never really friends but since graduation they were on better terms. Quinn had decided to settle down with Noah in Lima. Rachel learned from Mercedes that Quinn was now teaching at McKinley and Noah was teaching Guitar at a nearby music school and that also they were expecting their second baby, though still not married. Rachel saw them sometimes when she visited her mother, Shelby while they were visiting Beth.

Rachel was now on great terms with her mother and really grew to love her sister, Beth. Beth knew now that Quinn and Noah were her parents and loved them but still wanted to live with her "other mommy" Shelby. It made Rachel so happy that everything was finally okay for them.

Rachel sometimes spoke to Brittany too. Brittany loved to see Rachel's shows and often brought along her girlfriend, Santana. Brittany was now a backup dancer for up-and-coming artists and loved what she did and Santana, who was currently unemployed, followed her wherever she went. Their relationship was sweet and really softened Santana. Rachel now considered them close friends.

Rachel heard from Artie occasionally too. He was now, what he liked to call himself, a wanted bachelor. He now directs plays at Lima's recreational theatre. She was so glad to hear that, considering her profession and always offered her hand in help if he ever needed it and he was grateful.

Rachel spoke to Kurt a lot too. He was working on some off-Broadway productions so living in the same city meant it was easy for them to get together and gossip about Kurt's boyfriend Blaine. Though Kurt was a best friend to Rachel, there was always one person they never spoke of. One person no one mentioned to her. Rachel's ex-boyfriend, Finn. Finn never visited Kurt in New York, Kurt was always visiting him in Lima.

Whenever the name Finn was mentioned by anyone, her heart hurt. They broke up 10 years ago but it wasn't a messy kind of break up, it was mutual. They wanted different things. She wanted New York, he didn't. They never fought, no one cried, no one begged for another chance. They agreed it wouldn't work and with that, they kissed and hugged one last time and parted ways. That night, Rachel went home and cried herself to sleep. The break up was easy but it didn't mean letting him go didn't hurt. In fact, it hurt like hell. It broke her heart. To Rachel, he'd always be the love of her life.

Since then, she's been on dates and whatnot but no one was ever special. She always claimed her fame on Broadway shows was what was holding her back from a serious relationship but she and everyone who knew her knew it was a lie. No one would every hold a candle to her Finn.

Rachel had been on multiple Broadway shows since she graduated from NYADA. Her acting and her voice made her a household name. Right now, she is the most famous, known woman on Broadway. Her name was plastered on the cover of magazines, her face on tv shows, her voice on every radio. She was loved by everyone. She had everything she had always wanted since she was a little girl. Well, almost everything. There was only one thing missing from her perfect life and she hoped one day, she'd get that missing piece back. Maybe sooner than she thought.

She glanced one last time at the invitation before putting in her bag and taking out her cell and dialling a number.

"Hello Susan?…Yes, I know I'm running a little late but I need you to do something for me. Will you please get me a week off and book me a flight to Lima, Ohio? I have a reunion to go to." Rachel said to her manager, smiling as Susan told her she would. She couldn't wait to see everyone again, specifically one person.

* * *

><p>The next week went too slowly for Rachel's liking. Usually she was always excited before her shows but now she couldn't wait to get them over and done with. She wanted to go home quickly. Now as she walked up the steps of her old home in Lima, Ohio all she could think about was how tonight's event could turn out. There were 2 possibilities, number 1: It would go fantastic. Finn would see her, run over and sweep her into his arms, kissing her like the last 10 years without one another never happened. The second possibility was that Finn would see her, scoff as if she was nobody and turn to some skanky new girlfriend of his and laugh at how they're happy they met on some street corner she worked on and how they're so in love and blah blah blah. Rachel tried not to think of this alternative.<p>

She walked up to her door, suitcases in tow and was about to knock when the door was swung open and she was grabbed by her daddy.

"MY BABY IS BACK!" Leroy shouted, hugging her like there was no tomorrow. She laughed and struggled to get him off her.

"Daddy please, you're gonna squeeze all the air out of my lungs." Rachel said, laughing as her father let her go. She turned and smiled at her Dad who took her in his arms, though not as tight as her daddy.

"There's my superstar. How was your flight, angel?" Hiram asked, releasing her and gesturing for Leroyto get her luggage.

"It was great Dad but I'm just happy to be home. I missed you two more than anything." Rachel answered.

"Well there's someone in the living room who'd like to see you!" Leroy said, pulling her cases into the hall and shutting the door. Rachel smiled and walked into the living room, squealing as she saw her baby sister, her mother Shelby, Quinn and Puck. She ran and hugged her mother tightly, whispering I missed you in her ear before taking Beth into her arms.

"How have you been little Beth? You've gotten so big!" Rachel said to her 11 year old half sister.

"Good Rachy! I've missed you lots!" Beth said, hugging Rachel as tight as her little body could. Rachel laughed and ruffled Beth blonde curls. She let her go and walked over to Puck and Quinn, hugging them both. Her dads, mom and Beth excused themselves to the kitchen to let them talk.

"How are you two?" She asked, letting Quinn go from her hug and smiling as Quinn's hand rested protectively on her bump.

"We're great, Rachel. We thought we'd stop by with Beth and Shelby to say hello before this evening." Quinn replied.

"I'm glad you did, you both look fantastic and Quinn, you're glowing! How far along are you?" Rachel asked.

"My girl's 5 months, Rach! Hopefully this time we'll have a little rock star or football QB!" Puck said, proud as can be. She giggled and smiled brightly at the two.

"I'm sure he or she will be great either way." Rachel said. She glanced around the living room which she hasn't seen in a long time, taking in the pictures that hung on the walls and on top of the fireplace. She walked away from the others as her attention was pulled to a certain picture. She picked up a frame that held a picture of her in Finn's arms. The two gazing into each others eyes lovingly. It was clear it was a candid, Rachel always smiled directly at cameras when asked for a picture.

"He'll be there tonight. He doesn't know you're back yet, I thought it would be a nice surprise for him." Puck said.

Rachel sighed, placed the frame back on the fireplace and turned to them. "How has he been?"

"He's been okay. He works at the school, helping the glee club but most of his time is spent at Burt's garage. He acts like he's fine but we all know ever since you left he hasn't been the same." Puck answered.

"That spark of happiness in his eyes is gone, Rachel. He's been set up on a couple dates but he's never felt anything for anyone other than you." Quinn said, smiling at me.

"I guess tonight will be interesting then, huh?" I asked, sitting on the couch.

"That there is probably the understatement of the night, Rachel!" Puck said. The odds are that is true.

* * *

><p>Rachel stared at herself in the mirror one last time. Her room was still the same as it was when she left. Her teddy bears on her bed, her camera and tripod in the corner and pictures of her and Finn scattered around the room. It made her smile and feel like she was 17 again. She looked at herself one last time. Her hair was down and wavy and her light bangs hung down. She was wearing a figure-hugging red Marchesa dress that stopped above her knees and she wore black patent Louboutins. You'd be downright lying if you said she didn't look good because she looked stunning. She grabbed her small black purse and a coat, she checked a clock and saw she was running late. She was about to go when she remembered one piece of her outfit she forget. Her star necklace. She grabbed it and put it on and rushed out the door and down the stairs, running in heels is second nature to Rachel by now. She kissed her dads goodbye and ran to her rental-car.<p>

While driving, Rachel felt a sudden rush of nerves. What if Finn doesn't want to see her? What if he's mad that she's here? What if he has moved on and just hasn't told anyone? What if he doesn't love her anymore? All kinds of 'What ifs' ran through her head but she did her best to ignore them as she pulled into the parking lot. She got out of her car and smiled at her former fellow students as she walked to the gym, a lot of people said hi, people who she'd never spoken to but Rachel Berry is never rude so she said hello back.

She walked into the gym and saw him almost immediately. He was sitting at a table with Quinn, Puck, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine.

"Rachel, hey!" Brittany said running over and hugging her tightly.

"Hey Britt, you look lovely!" Rachel said, complimenting the dancers green mini dress and pink heels. Her style never changed.

"Hey, Rachel." Santana said, giving Rachel a hug.

"Hi Santana, it's great to see you two! How have you both been?" Rachel asked politely, though all she wanted was to go over to Finn's table.

"Great! Did you hear? I'm gonna be a backup dancer for Katy Perry's tour!" Brittany said, excitement dripping from her voice.

"Oh my goodness, Brittany that's fantastic! I'm so proud of you." Rachel replied, hugging the blonde again.

"We all are. Now I think we should let you go, Rachel. There's obviously a certain frankenteen you'd like to say hello to." Santana said, smiling at me. I laughed slightly.

"Maybe. I'll see you guys later!" Rachel replied, blushing slight as she walked towards their table. She wasn't there yet but suddenly Finn turned and their eyes locked bringing Rachel to a stop. He stood up when she finally made her feet move towards him. She stopped a few feet from him and smiled. He just looked so handsome, she thought. He was wearing a black suit, white shirt and a skinny black tie, like the other guys around but he still stood out on his own.

"Hello Finn." Rachel said, taking a deep breath.

"Hey Rachel. You look…amazing." He said, looking at a loss for words and in total shock. "Come here." He finally said, bringing her in for an awkward, yet comfortable and familiar hug. Neither of them wanted to let go and they weren't going to until someone, probably Kurt, cleared their throat. They both pulled away, blushing and smiled at each other.

"Hi to you too, Rachel." Kurt said, teasing. Rachel shot him a 'shut up or I'll hurt you' look and Kurt laughed.

"It's nice to see you again, Rachel." Blaine said.

"You too, Blaine." She said, trying to avoid the awkward silence.

"Hey guys, look at that over there. Maybe we should go look, Q, Kurt, Blaine." Puck said, not so subtly getting up with Quinn and walking over with Kurt and Blaine who winked at us.

"Could he have been more obvious?" Finn commented, smiling at me as I sat next to him.

"Tell me about it. How have you been, Finn? You look great." Rachel asked.

"I've been good, Rach. I'd asked how you've been but I'm pretty sure I know that superstar Rachel Berry is fantastic." He said, grinning at her. "I'm so proud of you. I tried to go to your first show but tickets sold out pretty fast."

"Thank you and yeah they did, my dads didn't get the chance to go either. It was a very in demand show." Rachel replied, follow by an awkward silence.

"I've missed you." Finn said suddenly. Rachel smiled, feeling speechless but somehow found her voice.

"I've missed you too. I've thought about you a lot over the past ten years." _More than I should have _She thought.

"My life hasn't been the same without you, Rach.-" Finn said, reaching for her hand before being interrupted by someone tapping the mic on stage.

"Hey everyone, principle Schuester here. Just thought I'd say hello and I hope you're all having a great time. Now I got a suggestion from one Kurt Hummel that maybe a song from our very own superstar would be nice to hear. Miss Rachel Berry, what do you say?" Mr Schue said, smiling towards Rachel and Finn. Kurt suddenly ran on stage and whispered in Mr Schue's ear. "Correction, Rachel and Finn Hudson please. A song has already been chosen too."

Rachel looked at Finn who looked a bit shocked as the whole gym hollered and clapped in encouragement. Weird, since 10 years they'd probably start a food fight for singing. Finn shrugged and Rachel nodded. Who was she to deny fans? They got up and walked on stage, taking two mics from Mr Schue and looked at each other in confusion.

"Don't worry, you'll know the song." Puck yelled from the DJ area slipping in a disc.

"I haven't sang properly in 10 years, excuse me if I sound…horrible." Finn whispered. Rachel smiled up at him, not believing he would ever sound bad.

"I'm sure your voice is still as great as ever." Rachel responded, leaving Finn shaking his head. He knew she would have gotten better. Her voice was already extraordinary when they were in high school but with 10 years of Broadway shows added to her, her voice was bound to be even stronger and he was right. Her voice grew stronger every year, much to Rachel's happiness.

They stood side by side on the small stage, the crowd of their former classmates cheering them on, their former glee club stood together in a rare sight. They all watched the duo with smiles on their faces, they were definitely in on this.

Suddenly the track started playing and they looked at each other and smiled, immediately recognizing the song.

_Highway run into the midnight sun Wheels go round and round You're on my mind…_

Finn sang, smiling brightly at Rachel. They both knew this song like the back of their hands. It was _their_ song. Finn was a little rusty but sounded just like he did when he was 18.

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight Sending all my love along the wire _

Rachel sang, her voice as lovely as ever. She smiled, this reminded her of the good old days. The days when they were so in love and nothing would bring them down. The days that made her truly happy.

_They say that the road Ain't no place to start a family Right down the line it's been you and me And loving a music man Ain't always what it's supposed to be…_

They sang together, their voices were meant to be. It was like Regionals all over again, they couldn't take their eyes off each other. The crowd may as well have disappeared because neither Finn or Rachel remembered they were there. All they saw was each other.

_Boy You stand by me I'm forever yours Faithfully _

They were staring deep into each others eyes, in a total trance. They felt like they were back in high school. They sang the rest of the song looking at only each other and were finally broken from their trance by the sound of the audience cheering, they didn't realize that they were standing very close until Mr Schue walked up and put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"That was fantastic. I've missed hearing you two sing together." He admitted.

"Yeah, so did I." Finn said, smiled at Rachel.

"You two can go have fun now, that was just a request from Kurt." Mr Schuester said, leading them off the stage. "I'll talk with you both later." He said before wondering off.

"I think, we need to talk Rach." Finn said. Rachel nodded and led him out of the gym into the school, they walked in silence, Finn quietly slipped his hand into Rachel's and giving it a light squeeze. They walked until they reached the auditorium which was completely empty except for the piano on stage. Finn led Rachel to the stage where they sat on the edge, the legs dangling off it.

"So, where were we before that performance?" Rachel said, smiling and hoping Finn would finish what he was saying before Mr Schue interrupted.

"Oh yeah, uh. Well I think I was saying how my life hasn't been the same without you, which is true! Seriously, I feel like I've had a giant hole in my heart since the day we broke up. Not a day has gone by where I haven't thought about you. My apartment has pictures of you and I everywhere. Gosh that sounds kinda weird but it's true."

"It's not weird, it's sweet." Rachel said, genuinely touched that he kept all their things whereas she'd left almost all their pictures and things from when they dated at her dads house in Lima. It hurt her too much to think about what happened and the guy that got away.

"I'm glad you think so. Puck tried to get me to throw them away but I refused. I guess I believed a day would come where we'd be together again." He replied, staring into Rachel's eyes. A silence fell over them, no an awkward silence though. It seemed like both were lost in each other. Neither of them moved an inch, they were just like statues staring at one another.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF-KISS AND MAKE UP ALREADY!" Puck yelled from the door of the auditorium with a group that looked like it was the complete-former-glee club. Finn and Rachel jumped and looked at the group that gawked at them.

"Noah Puckerman!" Quinn said, hitting him

"Way to go Puckerman." Santana said, scowling.

"Our apologies, we'll be going now." Kurt said.

"Like hell we will-" Santana was about to say.

"Come on, San." Brittany said, pulling Santana away followed by everyone else after their quiet apologies. Finn and Rachel looked at each other again and burst out laughing.

"They never completely changed did they?" Rachel asked, while Finn nodded. Another silence fell upon them, one Rachel broke this time. "I'm still very much in love with you, you know." Finn grinned brightly at her. Hearing that warmed his heart.

"I'm in love with you too, Rach. I love you so much, I never, for one second, stopped loving you. Rachel, I want you back. I will do anything! I'll move to New York to be with you, my life here sucks but when I'm with you, everything is so much better." Finn said and truly meant it. He just wanted to be with her, go to all her shows and be the first one to applaud her at the end of each show and bring her an enormous bouquet of flowers each night after her shows. He just wanted, no needed, to be with her.

"Finn, I want to get back together, I do but I can't ask you to drop everything here and move to New York for me. You have Burt and Carole and all your friends here and your job, I can't ask you to give it all up. That's the kind of thing you may learn to hate me for in the future." Rachel replied. Though it broke her heart, she felt that he couldn't just leave everything.

"They'll understand and I could never, ever hate you Rachel."

"You say that now but-" Rachel tried to say but Finn cut her off.

"I mean it, Rach. I will _never _hate you! I want to be with you. Burt and Carole know I've been heartbroken without you, they'll just want me to be happy. I need to be with you Rachel, more than I need air. We're finchel, we're meant to be." He said quietly.

Rachel stared into his eyes and knew he was right. They were meant to be and Rachel knew she couldn't fight it. She leaned in and kissed him as passionately as she could. She had kissed many men in her shows over the past 10 years but no one ever compared to Finn. Kissing him felt like home to her. He wound his arms around her while her fingers knotted into his hair. For Finn, kissing Rachel was like an explosion. Something nothing else can compare to. He never wanted to let her go, he had 10 years worth of kisses to make up for. They broke apart but stayed close, forehead to forehead, breathing deeply.

"I'm gonna do it, Rach. I'm gonna move to New York to be with you. We're gonna be so happy, baby. We'll grow old there and we'll get married and have kids and most of all we'll have each other. I want all of that." Finn whispered. She smiled, it was exactly what she wanted too.

"I want all that too. Are you one hundred percent sure about this, Finn? I don't think my heart could take it if you changed your mind."

"I'm sure, Rach. I'm sure about this and I'm sure about us. I just want to be with the beautiful woman in front of me for the rest of my life." Finn answered, causing Rachel to blush.

"I love you, Finn Hudson."

"I love you too, Rachel Berry."

And so they kissed again. A week later, Finn moved to New York and into Rachel's apartment with his mom and Burt's blessing. He went to every show of hers and brought her the biggest bouquet of flowers he could find. With Rachel's help, he opened his own record company which would soon become one of the most successful around. A year after he moved in with her, he proposed and of course, Rachel said yes. They married a year later with friends, family and glee club all in attendance. Their first dance as husband and wife was to, of course, Faithfully. A year later, they had their first baby, a little girl who grew up to look just like her mommy. Years later they had a little boy, who looked just like his daddy. They'd never been happier. Finn and Rachel were right, they were meant to be. Cheesy as it is, Finn and Rachel truly lived happily ever after.

**Hope you liked it!  
>Please review :)<strong>


End file.
